The invention relates to a network comprising a plurality of network nodes. Such networks may be installed, for example, in private cars, in industrial automation (for example, sensor systems) and domestic automation (for example, lighting, alarm systems, heating system, air-conditioning system, etc.).
In such a network for private cars can be used, for example, the TTP protocol (TTP=Time-Triggered Protocol) known from the journal “Elektronik”, No. 14, 1999, pp. 36 to 43 (Dr. Stefan Blenda, Georg Kroiss: “TTP: “Drive by Wire” in greifbarer Nähe”). This protocol makes a reliable data transmission possible and may therefore also be used in networks concerning safety devices (for example brakes). Said article mentions a bus system as a network structure.